What is Wrong Here?
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Miz/Edge/Christian. Adam has tried to put his affair w/ Mike behind him, but Miz just won't let him, not even w/ Adam's lover Jay in the picture. Slight confliction, manipulating, AU, OOC.
1. Off Guard

**Eh, I dunno. I was inspired by RAW's (Monday, the 14th of March, 2011) segment where Miz attacked John Cena. That was hott. I thought it was hott. After the RAW broadcast, Mike storms into Edge's locker room to remind him of some shit he said & did in the past. Adam's tried to put his affair w/ Mike behind him, but Mike won't let him even with Adam's boyfriend Jay in the picture. It's all just a sick game to Mike. Miz/Edge/Christian triangle. (not a threesome) & yeah, I dunno, Imma just go with it. Blackmail, slight non-consensual sexual acts, confliction, angst, language, manipulating, sex, the usual AU, OOC. Wrestling seems to be a strange mix of kayfabe & real here...**

**

* * *

What the Fuck is Wrong Here?;  
Chapter one/ 'Off Guard'  
Rated; M/ L, S (slightly non-consenual blow job)**

"Am I man enough NOW? HUH? Am I man enough now, Blondie?" Miz had screamed in his face, seething and still on an anger induced adrenaline rush as he blocked the taller man up against the roll of lockers.

Adam stared at him, swallowing. It was the most surreal thing. He had just stormed right in, pinning his back against the cold hard metal as he started to shout and rant. Adam didn't even have much time to think or react.

"Miz.. I think you need to.."

"To what? WHAT, Smurfette? Answer me! Am I man enough now? Did THAT prove it to you? You think you're SO smart."

Adam stood tall, defiantly, meeting his gaze. "Please leave."

Miz smirked and reached up to drag the back of his hand down Adam's cheek, scowling when Edge pushed it away.

"Leave now." Adam repeated.

"What's a matter, Blondie? Where's ya little boyfriend tonight, huh? Where's Christian at now? Why'd he let you off your leash to roam?" Mike tisked. "There are bad men, Edge. Bad men prowling these halls, rushed with adrenaline and searching for a tight little ass to fuck and take it out on. I'm surprised Christian would trust you out on your own." He smirked. "Not with your reputation, oh-no. Christian's your guardian, I know. He's a fool for letting you wander."

Edge's lips twitched, his teeth baring and clinched. "Christian," He started tightly. "Does. Not. Own. Me."

Miz grinned a bit too psychotically, letting his eyes roam the blonde's face and making him feel uncomfortable. He loved when Adam played. "Not what I hear..." He leaned closer, his mouth merely inches from Adam's cheek. The blonde man recoiled back into the lockers. He could feel Miz's heated breath on his face.

"Leave. I'm telling you to leave."

"I'm telling you no."

Adam bit his lip. He and Mike had their problems. It was a short fling that no one really knew about. Not even Jay. Adam and Jay had been separated, or whatever one would call it, and Mike and Adam had been rooming together, drunk and alone. Mikey liked hanging this shit over his head. He didn't like when Adam broke whatever they had, or could have had, off to go back to Jay. He confronted Adam. Adam told him he wasn't man enough. Told Mike that he was throwing a fit and was being fucking childish, Adam also threw it up that that behavior was the exact reason why Morrison started sleeping around on him, prompting Miz to plant his former tag partner in the middle of the ring during that year's draft. Mike didn't take rejection well and would every now and then decide to pop up to cause Adam grief for his past sins.

Miz wet his lips. He was still wearing the black pants, still shirtless, but the stuff that held the bald-cap on his head whilst impersonating The Rock had all been peeled off. Miz had just got done annihilating John Cena for the world to see. One step closer in cementing that he wasn't a joke to the world, he wasn't a joke of a champ and he should definitely be considered, in his mind and to Adam, man enough.

Mike stood there now. Holding Adam's gaze. His body language saying to the blonde male, _I dare you to try and cross me. I'll catch you and you'll regret it._ So Adam stood, tensing to go one way, but Miz blocked.

"He doesn't know about _us_, does he?" Mike's lips curled up into an evil smile. He liked reminding him.

"Who?" It came out so smoothly, despite what he felt inside, as Edge's eyes darted from Miz's face to the door. Miz had slammed it upon swooping in. Adam didn't know if it was locked, or if he yelled would anyone come running to see what was wrong.

"You know who, Adam." Mike's look softened a bit, but soon formed into a playfully sinister smirk. He reached up and ran his fingers through Adam's hair. The blonde flinched back further, wishing he could just melt right through the lockers and the wall behind them to escape Mike and his damn gaze. But that wasn't happening. "Does he know what we did?"

Adam didn't answer. His eyes regarded the door again.

"Don't you fucking dare. If you do, I swear I'll expose you for what you really are. I'll tell everyone who'll listen and you know they'll all be so interested in what I have to say about you. Now fucking answer me. Does Christian know what we did while he wasn't watching you?"

Adam swallowed. "No." He said smally. No, Jay did not know. Jay couldn't know.

Mike snarled. He loved that part. "You fucking slut. You didn't even tell your own boyfriend that you were fooling around on him behind his back."

"And you've been using it as blackmail every since." Adam growled, holding his eyes with his own. "You're not fucking innocent here, Miz. So stop acting like it."

"You seduced me! You came up to me! You were the one feeling neglected and needed _me_ to make poor little Adam feel better about himself because Jay wasn't man enough. You strung _me_ along!"

"You didn't say no." Adam snapped.

"Did you want me too? C'mon.. you liked what we did." He purred as he leaned closer to Adam's ear, his mouth open and his teeth daring to sink into Adam's throat. The bonde swallowed and began feeling of the wall for a way out. Mike grabbed his hand. "Don't."

"I'll scream."

"Go on. You won't. You would've done so already. You can't. If you do, you'll have to explain to whoever comes why I'm here. Or run the little risk of me telling them." Mike smiled assuredly. "You don't want anyone to know what you've did. It'll get back to _Him_."

Adam hadn't been looking at him. Mike's hand wrapped around his wrist made me feel unsteady. He looked at the ceiling and into the overhead light. He didn't like when Miz magnified all the truths and fears he had. "Why're you doing this? Do you get off on it or something?"

Mike nodded slowly, sweeping his tongue across his lips to wet them. "I get so hard thinking about you. Messing with you is fun, Smurfette. I love when you flinch and blush." Miz purred sweetly, releasing his wrist to ghost his fingertips up and down Adam's arm as it remained pressed to the wall. "Like you're doing now. It's fun to watch you act like a prude. But I've saw you intimate. I know what you're like behind closed doors in the heat of the moment. I know how you look on your knees with a cock down your throat, begging for more when your hair is pulled. I know how you _feel_."

Adam kept his eyes closed. His heart was pounding. All going through his mind was wrong. What he did was wrong. He knew that and now he lived with it.

"Those images will never leave me, Adam." Mike grabbed him by the throat to hold him still as his fingers left Adam's arm and moved up to slip underneath his shirt and to the skin underneath. Adam's eyes snapped open and he tensed.

"Stop touching me." He didn't have to gasp, but it came out choked anyway. Miz wasn't even holding him tight by the throat. His hand was just there, tense and showing him it could tighten. Mike's other fingers continued to brush along his abdomen.

"I'm haunted by them every night. You have no idea. I know you, Adam. I've saw how you act in need. When you're horny. I know what you look like when you cum."

Mike's hand had left from under his shirt and Adam gasped as he was groped through his jeans, Miz's hand roughly palming him.

"You get hard too, you little bitch. You like it just as much. I know you. I can still remember what you look like when you're all spread out and taking it like a whore for rent money. You grew up poor. Wonder how many cocks you sucked to get by."

Adam snarled and shoved Mike off. That was enough. Maybe Mike's dirty talk did make him feel shit he shouldn't, but _that _was crossing the fucking line. "Fuck you. Get the fuck away from me, you asshole. You have no fucking idea who you're talking to.."

Mike growled angrily, grabbing a hold of his shirt and shoving Adam against the lockers as he held him there. Adam struggled, seething back at Mike. Miz had once turned him on all arrogant and dominating, but angry frustrated Mike could be scary. Dangerous. Still Adam was unrelenting to either one. "Stop fucking fighting. You know what I want. What _we_ want."

"I don't want any_thing_ from you." Adam hissed.

"Sure you do." He stopped as a noise caught his attention. The sound of REO Speedwagon. Adam gulped and looked down at his phone. The ringtone he had lovingly set for when Jay was calling was going off. It was 'Can't Fight This Feeling', it was their song in a way because of the times Jay would annoy him and sing it when they drove together, making Adam sing with him and trying to take his mind off how bored or how once broke they were. It had meaning and Mike standing here shoving shit in his face did not. It made Adam feel more like shit.

Adam took a breath. "If I.. If I don't answer.."

Mike growled, staring back at the phone as it rang again from Adam's bag that set on the wooden bench. "Leave it." How dare Christian call and spoil his fun. Mike's eyes shifted back and forth, trying to decide what to do. He wanted Adam now. Christian was nowhere to be found. He knew Adam had to stop by the RAW show on business other than performing. He'd be back with Christian when he left. Mike might not get another chance for awhile. Shit.

The phone rang again.

"He'll be suspicious. I know Jay." Yeah, he knew he usually called twice and left a voice mail when he couldn't get Adam. Adam hoped Mike would just take the bluff.

Mike smirked. "What's Jay gonna do? It's your ass on the line if he finds out. If you don't answer and come up with some other excuse. So what would you do for me if I let you answer? Hm?"

"Go to hell. I don't need your permission to answer my fucking phone." Adam pushed past him and grabbed his phone, flipping it open. Mike jerked it out of his hands, slamming it back shut and tossing it aside. The phone went skittering across the floor and Adam felt pricks of pain in his scalp as Miz fisted his hair.

"What're you gonna do, rape me?" Adam spat, struggling. "Do you think that makes you man enough?"

"I'm not gonna rape you, Adam. You're going to give it up willingly." Miz said, shoving Adam down on the bench.

"Oh, you're so sure." Adam scoffed, trying to push Mike's hands away.

"Yep. I have video evidence, Edge. I secretly taped us one night. I have a wonderful shot of you riding me, and if you don't cooperate, I'll make sure it gets out all over the internet. Everywhere. It'll personally find it's way to Christian." Mike promised, loving how Adam paled and went still.

-xx-

Jay closed his phone and propped his chin up on the back of his hand as he sat with his elbow rested on the table. Adam wasn't answering. Probably not done with his business or his interview. It was no big deal. Adam would call when he was done. They'd be together for the rest of the week and they got their shot at being tag champions again on SD. Be damned those heinous penny-belts. Jay wondered if the ole E&C Dynasty could change those belts. Jay smirked to himself. Briefly pondering the design. It worked for Cena with the U.S. and WWE titles. Edge for a Rated-R Spinner belt and it had worked for Jeff Hardy in TNA. Why not Edge and Christian?

-xx-

"Fuck yeah, suck it, bitch.." Mike grunted. He had a death grip on Adam's hair, thrusting into his mouth just deep enough to make Adam wince and gag. Adam was still sitting on the bench, holding tightly to the sides of Mike's pants and doing his best to dig nails into his skin.

It was degrading. The blackmail. The bullshit. Maybe Adam thought he could satisfy him enough to make him leave him alone for now... Even though he'd shudder to guess how long it'd be before Mike decided to bother him again. Adam didn't even know what he was doing. He didn't even know if such a tape existed, not that he could run the risk. Fuck, he probably was a slut.

Adam coughed and Mike yanked on his hair. "Uh-uh-uh. Stop it. Suck me off like you mean it. Show me what a good little whore you can be."

Adam closed his eyes and swallowed, shuddering at how it made Mike groan, before bobbing his head as hard as he could. He ignored the pain in his scalp from Mike's hold on his hair, just sucked him off as quickly as he could.

"Ah, shit.. you little bitch.. I knew what a little cockslut you could be.. You're gonna win for over-achiever." Mike jerked Adam's head back, taking hold of his cock with his other hand. Adam's arousal-swollen lips were parted and he was panting heavily, his eyes half-lidded. He was flushed and Mike could easily tell that Adam wasn't a saint or a victim here. The little blonde bitch was just as turned on by their games. He liked it and he could not hide it. Adam stuck his tongue out, licking at the tip of Mike's cock and Miz arched forward on his toes to give him a little more. "Want this dick... Smurfette?"

Adam nodded, nibbling at the head with his lips. It was enough to prompt Mike to shove back inside of his mouth, groaning as Adam continued to mouth-fuck him. It would be alright as long as Mike did not want his ass. A blow job he could work with. It'd keep Mike satisfied and happy for a bit until he could figure out what he wanted to do. Adam felt both hands pushing on his head, fingers twisted in his hair and urging him on. Mike's groaning and vocalization disgusted him. Physically, Mike wasn't disgusting at all. There was something that attracted Adam to Mike in the beginning. A certain cockiness and Adam's need to be played with roughly.. but Mike's attitude and bullshit disgusted Adam. Adam disgusted Adam.

"That's it, Blondie.. suck... right like that, yeah.. How's it feel, Adam? How's my dick feel in your mouth? S'it feel good?"

Adam nodded again, relaxing his throat muscles and taking Mike as far as he could, whimpering around his width. Adam let his eyes flutter open and rolled them up toward Miz, giving him a sweet innocent look.

"Oh, fuck.." Mike muttered, cumming so damn hard down Adam's throat he felt the fucking room spinning. It didn't help to feel Adam swallowing around him. Whether it was because some part of him had gotten to Adam, or because Adam had no other choice but to swallow thanks to the grip he had on his hair and how much of himself was crammed inside Adam's mouth, but he didn't care. His hold on Adam loosened and Mike pulled out as he stumbled backwards, catching himself against the lockers. He was spent and panting in his post orgasm delirium.

Adam picked up a towel and wiped his mouth off, looking down at his shirt and jeans to make sure no cum got on him. He looked back up to find Miz smiling at him. The smile was almost seductive.

"Get out. Now. You got what you wanted, now go." Adam stared up at him. He'd maintain whatever defiance he could.

Mike's smile faltered. "It's okay.. you'll come around in time, Smurfette." He straightened up and popped his neck as he fixed his pants.

Adam's teeth clinched. "Don't call me that. I told you I hate it."

Mike snorted as he walked past Adam, ruffling his hair on the way through, amused by how Adam jerked away. "Whatever you say, Blondie."

Adam cringed, dropping his head into his hands as the door shut back behind Miz. He pushed his hair back and raised his head before his thumbnail found its way into his mouth. He hadn't been this tore up or nervous since Jeff came after his title.

**

* * *

No, I'm not saying Jeff came after his ass too.. & gawd I should not tempt Jeff muse. Jeff muse was still broken while I was writing this. Then Jeff muse got fixed & started coming up w/ his own ideas for other fics... I don't want this fic to run on forever.. This was supposed to just be a fucking one shot, but eh. I wanted a little angry Miz after that & I actually wanted Miz to rape the fuck outta Adam in the locker room... but it took different turns. Don't mean he will or won't... I dunno.. Silly Adam, we all know Jay owns you (besides Jeffy, of course) & Miz gets to be my bad guy :P I just think he's hott all arrogant & loud.. & damn, I like when men use sex against Adam. There are three songs I like listening to while I ponder over E&Cest. REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling', Air Supply's 'Making Love Out of Nothing at All', & 'All Out of Love'. REO's 'Keep on Loving You' is naturally always stuck in my head, but that's besides the point. I like to think about Jay badly singing 'Can't Fight This Feeling' as Adam drives & him coaxing Adam into singing off-key w/ him. So, it's their song to me now. Also, just b/c I'm sticking to /some/ kayfabe.. Edge & Vickie never happened, not even in the storyline. Lita/Edge never happned either. Adam's gay. Got it? Got it. Also, again, I hope this fucking works w/ FanFic glitching...  
**


	2. Came to Play

**I believe in you, it was in the wrong category at first b/c FanFic wasn't letting us upload under 'wrestling', so I had to upload under a different category & then edit it & switch it to 'wrestling'. But thankfully it should all be working & be working right now (I hope it stays that way). takers dark lover, eh, I like Miz. I think he can be a hott dick tho. Perfect for a bad guy role. redsandman99, haha. There's that word again. But I do appreciate sympathy for dear Adam, xD. InYourHonor, great! Thank you. SlytherinQueen020, hehe, he should ;) BellaHickenbottom, I actually have pondered Miz & Adam.. but it's usually not done the way I'd prefer.. thanks :) **

* * *

**What The Fuck is Wrong Here?;  
Chapter two/ 'Came to Play'  
Rated; M/ L, S (masturbation, flashbacks to sex & uncomfortable moments)**

Miz smirked, rubbing his hand across his chin as he made his way through the mostly deserted hallways. It pleased him to know that he was getting to Adam in some tiny way. Sure, he could threaten Adam enough and force him to leave Jay to be with him.. but where was the fun in that? Toying and fucking with Adam was too much fun. The slut had came onto him. Flirted with him. Adam claimed he was lonely and Jay had left him over some dumb bullshit. Adam just wanted to be fucked and used.

So Mike fucked him and Mike used his body.. but Mike knew for damn sure he wasn't the only one getting off...

And then Adam had the balls to call it off. Said he was going back to Christian. Fucking whore.

Miz growled and entered his own special locker room. The WWE Champion, The Miz, Mike Mizanin. He had it all. He could've gave Edge it all too. Sure, Edge was World Champion on his own. They could've reigned over WWE. Fucking owned the place. But Edge had to go back to that loser ex-tag partner of his. Christian would be the downfall of Adam "Edge" Copeland and Mike knew it. But would Adam listen? Oh, hell no. So fuck him. They could have each other and in the meantime, Miz could play and feed off this.

Adam wanted to be a whore. He'd be treated like one.

-xx-

Adam glanced down at his pants. His dick was throbbing and he was willing it to go away, but fuck if that was working. He couldn't go back to Jay like this. He couldn't let Jay get suspicious by walking in with a hard-on and no way to explain it. 'Hey, Baby. So? I was thinking of your fingers in my ass on the drive over here, bend me over and make me scream.'

No. That had worked before, but it was when Adam actually had worked himself up thinking about Jay. He was worked up over Mike. He couldn't go to Jay with that. So instead, Adam leaned back and unfastened his pants, shoving the waist band of his underwear aside before reaching in. He shivered at his own touch, aching at the mere contact of his own skin. He couldn't believe he was doing this after sucking Miz off. It didn't seem right. Adam closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to anything that could possibly force him closer to climax as he brought his dick out, stroking it hard.

"Come on.. come on.." Adam swallowed, biting his lip and spreading his legs out. His hips arched. He was so fucking horny, but his hand was doing little good. He was distracted. All he could think about was what just happened. Mike grabbing him, Mike's words, Mike's hands on him, Mike cumming in his mouth. Adam whimpered, dropping his head in shame as he fisted his cock furiously. He was on all fours in his memory, bent over with Mike behind him on the bed, twisting the butt-plug in and out of him as he arched and moaned.

_"God, Mike.. it's too small.. can't... more... bigger.. please.." Adam murmured fitfully._

_Mike grinned and shushed him, watching how he pushed the plug in and out of Adam's hole, torturously slow, deliberately driving Adam insane. "Don't make me cuff you."_

"Oh, god.. fuck..." Adam came in the towel with a gasp, a shuddered whimper following and his teeth practically chattering. The blonde swallowed thickly, allowing himself a moment to calm down. "Ah, fuck.." He ran his other hand over his face, flushing. _'What the fuck am I doing..?'_

-xx-

Adam did not have the answer to that. He got up, fixed his clothes and grabbed his shit as quickly as he could before stealing a glance in the bathroom mirror to make sure he wasn't too obvious. He wasn't sure so he washed his face and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush and paste he kept in his 'just in case there's an emergency' bag that he carried with him to the arena even when he wouldn't be competing- Because, hell, you never know. Right?

Once Adam was satisfied, he got in his rental car and drove back back to his and Jay's hotel room. He had called Jay prior to tell him his interview ran late and he was on his way. He should have never let Jay stay there. But Adam said he'd be alright, Jay had nothing to do so Jay wanted to maybe hit the gym and lounge around watching whatever the fuck. Miz didn't seem to bother Adam when Jay was around. Why should he? If Jay did indeed know, Mike wouldn't be able to blackmail him. And Adam knew he could solve his problem by just telling Jay that he and Miz fucked around, but Adam wasn't sure if Jay would take it well. Adam had been over it with himself a thousand times. Why should Jay care if Mike and Adam had a fling? They were in a fight and were separated, they weren't fucking married. Well, it just wasn't that easy.

Especially since Jay and Adam's fight had been because Adam had been flirting with Randy and Jay saw Adam kiss Randy. Adam, had begged and pleaded. He had been drunk off his ass that night and felt like Jay was neglecting him. So one night in a bar, Adam ran into his old tag partner and they started to drink. Adam more than usual. Adam had been down, Randy was a good friend, always a good shoulder to let everything out on for Adam. He just took it too far. Even Randy saw that Adam had taken it too far. It shouldn't have been a big deal.. But Jay was hurt and Jay didn't see it in a good way. He said he needed time to think them over. Randy even tried to tell Jay it meant nothing.

After this, hopelessness kicked in. Adam had known Jay for years. They grew up together, made it in WWF/E together and had been close as an ass to a chair. They were friends, became lovers. They were freaking soulmates and Adam couldn't see himself with anybody else.. So, when Jay left him. Adam got scared. He didn't think Jay was coming back. After all Adam's shit over the years, he thought he'd finally screwed up and lost Jay forever.

That's when Mike came in. That arrogant bastard came up to him and flirted with him in catering one day. Mike had a thing for Adam, called him beautiful and whispered such dirtiness in his ears. Adam wanted attention. Adam needed attention and to be just grabbed up and... Mike touched him and fucked him like it was a drug. Like he was addicted to Adam's every move. Adam could wiggle and taunt and it would set Miz on fire and Adam loved that power. Previously, Adam had not felt this way with Jason in a long time. He loved him, and sure, in their older days they could fuck and go on for hours. But over-time, as some couples just do, they became comfortable with each other. The fire felt gone. Adam felt like Jay wasn't trying or maybe he wasn't, or maybe the spark had died. It's what sent Adam off in the first place.

Adam wanted to be fucked and worshipped and adored. Mike made him feel young and horny again. Oh, god. He was a fucking cougar preying on younger men.

Adam dropped his head down on the steering wheel after he pulled into the parking garage. "I'm so fucked up." He muttered, turning it off and just sitting there for awhile.

After Jay started talking to him again, and after Jay told him he missed him and wanted them to get back together, Adam called it off with Mike. It wasn't that Mike no longer turned him on, it was just sex. They had wild passionate sex. It wasn't love. It wasn't what Adam had with Jay. Mike didn't take it too well. He started yelling and calling Adam a slut and a whore and shit. Adam told Mike he was acting like a child. He needed to grow up. He told him he wasn't man enough when Mike told Adam he wanted to be with him. For awhile, Mike had stayed quiet. Now Adam just had to wonder when Mike would start his shit again.

-xx-

Jay was siting on the bed as Adam walked in, TV remote in one hand, beer in the other. He looked up and smiled when he saw Adam and tipped the bottle toward him. "Hey, Baby. How'd it go?"

Adam nodded. "Fine." He dropped his bag, rushing into the bathroom as quickly as he could. He felt like he'd be sick, but he wasn't and instead just turned on the shower and hoped Jay wouldn't wanna join him.

Once inside he scrubbed. He scrubbed at his hair, he scrubbed and his arms. It was a fucking rape shower for a whore. He was okay, but one look at Jay. Just one damn look. Jay, his Jason. How could he do this to Jay? He hadn't felt this shitty and like a whore since.. Adam shook his head, wet hair wrapping around his neck. Not going back there.

Adam rinsed himself off and got out, drying himself off with a towel and securing it around his waist before starting to dry his hair. He jumped when Jay opened the bathroom door and turned the dryer off.

"Hey, you okay? Can I pee?"

"Fine. And no you can't." Adam said, removing the hand from over his heart and turning the dryer back on.

Jay scoffed and waved him off before stalking over and raising the toilet lid. "When do I ever listen to you? You can't hear it anyway!" He shouted over the dryer and Adam smirked as Jay made a content 'ahhing' sound. "That's better! Felt like my bladder would explode!"

Adam turned the dryer on Jay and grinned as he covered up with his hands and backed up. "Ass." He clicked the dryer off and set it back in its place on its wall mount before running fingers through his hair.

Jay leaned back and let out a low whistle as he regarded Adam's ass. "And a fine one too."

Adam yelped as he was slapped on that ass.

"Come on to bed, Sweetcheeks. I've waited for you all night."

Adam slouched as Jay left. Hoping that Jay was just tired and couldn't sleep without Adam in his arms and didn't want sex. It wasn't that Adam didn't love sex with Jay, he still just felt dirty.

Finally Adam crept out of the bathroom, dropping the towel before rummaging through his bag for something to sleep in.

"Hmm.. why bother?"

Adam blinked and looked back at Jay. His lover grinned, raising his eyebrows at him in a pseudo suggestive manner as he lay on the end of the bed, head propped up on his fist.

"Because I'm cold." Adam muttered.

"I'll keep you warm."

Adam shook his head. "What if there's a fire or emergency then? I can't run out naked."

"You can wrap up in the covers..." Jay then pouted as Adam slipped on some sleeping pants and a t-shirt.

"You'll be fine." Adam said as he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, Jay collapsing behind him and wrapping him in his arms. "No, Jay."

Jay smiled and leaned down to kiss Adam's neck. "Why not?" He asked, playfully growling and pretending to bite at Adam's neck. "I've missed you."

"You've been alone watching porn all day, haven't you?"

"No. I've just been thinking."

"That's a bad sign."

Jay narrowed his eyes and Adam snorted. "Anyway. This is great, isn't it? On the road again, me and you. Teaming together again. Going after the tag titles. Everything is perfect right now. I'm happy. Are you happy?"

Adam nodded and leaned forward to kiss Jay on the lips, lingering a bit as Jay pulled him closer.

-xx-

Adam snuggled down into his pillow. Jay was beside him, his arms no longer wrapped safely around him. Adam shuddered. He was cold. Jay, the bastard, was hogging his covers. Nightmares were also plaguing his sleep.

_"Please.. reconsider.. I'm begging you."_

_"My answer's final, boy. You have no cash, there's nothing I can do."_

_"Just.. there's gotta be something we can work out.. some kind of arrangement." The young boy's voice was desperate, he swallowed and gritted the next words out. "You can have my mouth.."_

_The older man reached out and cupped his face, letting his thumb caress his cheek. "That mouth sure looks nice.."_

-xx-

The next morning, Adam sipped his coffee, sitting at the table while Jay took a shower. They were packing up and heading out to eat before heading back on the road to the next venue. Adam's head ached. He slept like two dollar shit. He felt worse. He almost jumped when he heard a thud and Jay curse. Adam rolled his eyes.

Moments later Jay emerged. "Fucking dryer."

"What happened?"

"Fell down on my stupid head." Jay muttered, rubbing his head.

Adam giggled.

"Oh, you think that's cute?"

Adam shook his head. "Well, I don't think your head is stupid."

Jay shrugged. "That's a plus." He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the other end of the small rounded table. One sip and he almost gagged. It was bitter and nasty. "How're you drinking this shit?"

Adam shrugged. "Boredom."

Jay pushed the cup away. "I wouldn't drink it if they paid me."

Then Adam's phone rang. They looked at each other at the same time before Adam leaned back and unclipped it from the case. He did not notice the number.

"Who is it?"

Adam shrugged, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Blondie. Did you have fun last night letting Christian fuck the whore out of you? Must've been really worked up after our little meeting. I can still feel your sweet lips wrapped around my cock." Mike purred on the other line.

Adam swallowed, eyes probably noticeably wide. He relaxed back into his seat, maintaining his calm. "Hi, Mom." He waved Jay off as he narrowed his eyes. "How're things? Me and Jay are fine, fixing to pack up and hit the road. Of course I've been a good boy. Jay's taken care of me. Yes, Mom, I'm eating well." He got up and paced, rubbing his forehead and shrugging at Jay, making it look like that was who he indeed was having a conversation with.

"Christian in the same room? He listening? What a shame. You can't talk to me then. I watched our little sex tape back last night. You don't know how good your ass looks bouncing up and down on my dick.."

"Okay, Mom." Adam smiled. "Yeah, I'll behave. I'll make Jay behave. Yeah. Take care. Love you too. Bye." With that he hung up.

Jay shook his head before folding his arms. "That wasn't Ma's usual ringtone."

"Uh.. she was calling from someone else's phone. Her's was dead and charging." Adam nodded.

"Uh-huh.." Jay's eyes followed him as Adam went around and started to gather up things. Something was up.

* * *

**Well.. at least this one made it to a second chapter... Adam's only 6 yrs older than both Randy & Miz, but he feels like a cougar. Well, he'd be a hott cougar anyway.. Both seem to have their stories mixed. & I am taking Miz's sex tape into future consideration. He knows what he's doing & he's not stupid.. but does Adam know that..? (& just cuz someone questioned it on Live Journal)**


End file.
